1. Field
The subject invention is in the fields of book marks and high lighters, i.e. pens which dispense transparent ink to accentuate portions of printed material without obliterating the material. It is also in the more particular field of devices and apparatuses which combine a book mark and a writing instrument such as a pen, pencil or high lighter.
2. Prior Art
Prior art believed to be typical is shown in the following U.S. Patents and one German patent.
______________________________________ U.S. 4,984,529 German 13735 5,016,559 5,095,846 ______________________________________
The book mark of '846 is relatively complicated, having a mechanical clip and appendages extending from the clip both outside the back of the book and between pages of the book and with a writing utensil retainable in the appendage outside the book. With this book mark, having it attached to the book while the book is being used would be a significant inconvenience. On the other hand, if it is removed it would also be inconvenient to keep at hand as a loose item. Further, this book mark is considered to be relatively cumbersome and expensive to manufacture. It is presumed that the writing instrument could be a high lighter.
The apparatus of '529 is simple and straightforward. However, the writing instrument must be separated from the book mark during use and the book mark is usually removed from the book during use and high lighting of the book, making the book mark an inconvenient loose piece, vulnerable to misplacement and/or loss.
The book mark of '559 is similar to the apparatus of '529, also being simple, straightforward and vulnerable to the misplacement and/or loss of the book mark while the writing instrument and book are in use.
The German invention is also simple and straightforward and has no parts vulnerable to misplacement and/or loss. It is a writing instrument, such as a high lighter, with permanently attached features which enable its use as a book mark when not in use as a writing instrument. Use of the invention as a book mark serves to keep the writing instrument handy for use whenever the book is to be read and high lighted. However, the features which enable use of the invention as a book mark do not securely attach the writing instrument to the book and retain it outside the book along the back of the book or on an edge of a cover, a condition which increases the chances of inadvertent dislodging of the invention when the book is being carried or is not in use.
In view of the above comments, the primary objective of the subject invention is to provide a combination book mark and writing instrument which is simple, has no loose parts and is minimally vulnerable to being dislodged from a book when the book is being carried or is otherwise not in use.